1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a livestock feed and the process for making the livestock feed. Specifically, the present invention relates to a dairy cattle feed containing meat and bone, bloodmeal, liquid animal fat, soy hulls and corn.
2. Prior Art
For years, different blends and processes have been tried in an attempt to create new types of feed for dairy cattle that are excellent nutritional blends and are available at an extremely competitive price.
An important ingredient needed in a cattle feed is animal fat. Attempts have been made to use liquid animal fat that will properly pelletize which is much easier to handle and results in savings when producing the feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,630 points out that the addition of fat to an extruder-expanded farinaceous pet food beyond a level of 6 or 8% is replete with difficulties. According to the process as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,630, the fat is injected into an extruder after the farinaceous and proteinaceous ingredients have been blended and subjected to elevated heat and pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,764 describes a process for producing animal feed using the pressure of the extrusion process to heat the mixture and then drying the pellets after extrusion. The pellets are placed in a tumbler drum for further drying and then a hot liquid fat is sprayed on the pellets while still hot. However, this patent only mentions being able to produce pellets with a 10% by weight fat content.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,800 also discloses first forming the pellets and then spraying the product while still hot with liquid fat. The sprayed pellets are then held at an elevated temperature to permit absorption of the fat prior to cooling. This patent is able to produce a product with up to about 20% by weight fat content.